


A Regular Day

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's just helping out, and Karma's.... he's not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotForVantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotForVantas/gifts).



> Gift fic for HotForVantas: fluffy angsty Nagisa/Karma

“And… done. Erasers are dusted, and the windows are all wiped down.” Nagisa threw his cleaning rag behind him into a bucket, dusting his hands off and hopping down from the desk he’d borrowed to stand on. “Thank you for waiting Manami, sorry for how long it took.”

 

“Ah, n-no worries Nagisa, thank you for getting the higher windows for me. Are you going to go outside now? With the others?” Manami pushed the desk back to where it had originally been, eyes not meeting Nagisa’s as per usual. He smiled and shrugged, picking up the bucket he’d used and walking with his classmate to the doorway.

 

“We’ll see, I have to go put some supplies away then check on a few things, but maybe. Are you going back to the lab to work on another poison?” With that last statement, Manami nodded shyly, and Nagisa patted her shoulder supportively, “You’ll make a really strong poison for Kuro-sensei, I know it. I’ll see you later!”

 

“Thanks, Nagisa.” She nodded and as they parted ways, Manami turned back in a spark of memory, “Oh, Karma wanted to see you earlier but I don’t know where he went… Nagisa?” The hallway was empty, Nagisa already had disappeared. “Oh well, those two will find each other somehow.”

 

Nagisa had already made it halfway across the building, his quick & quiet footsteps barely echoing as he kept his breathing near silent. The only thing heard was the slight creaking of the bucket in his hand, to his regret. He had to put it away before he could spy on Kuro-sensei with the others, as it was part of his cleaning duties.

 

Once he’d located the supplies closet, he _almost_ didn’t hear a hitching breath behind him, whirling around with his knife in hand despite the lack of effect it would have on his pursuer. “Who’s there?” He couldn’t help but feel his heart jump at the sight of who had been following him, out of surprise or something else that he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to admit.

 

“Geez Nagisa, why so tense? You look like you’ve got an assassin on your tail.” Karma was leaning against the door frame, eyes bright with mischief. Nagisa let out a small sigh of relief, tucking his knife back into it’s holder on his belt.

 

“That’s because you are one, Karma. Did you need something?” Nagisa turned back to properly organize the supplies he’d disrupted while putting the bucket back, unaware of the stare that Karma had affixed him with.

 

“Not really, I asked Manami where you were before and I guess she forgot to tell you. I’m bored, let’s do something Nagisa.” Karma’s words were laced with an emotion that Nagisa could immediately sense, the teen standing up and facing the redhead with a confused look.

 

“We have to go spy on Kuro-sensei soon, what would we be doing that wouldn’t waste the chance?” Nagisa folded his arms over his chest, watching Karma quickly duck his head out to check their surroundings. He felt his heart begin to race as Karma smirked and quietly closed the door behind him as he also entered the slightly cramped storage closet. “Don’t tell me you-“

 

“Shh, Nagisa, Kuro-sensei walks down this hallway every Wednesday around this time, right?” Karma pressed a finger to Nagisa’s lips to shush him, sending a small jolt through Nagisa at the feel of his touch. Nagisa nodded quietly, Karma continuing with his usual sharp grin. “And he chatters to himself about his plans for the day, correct? The others didn’t really care about this tip, but your notes are flawless as usual, my dear Nagisa.”

 

“Mhm.” Nagisa reached up to take Karma’s hand, “We have fifteen minutes.” The tension surrounding them was so thick, he could barely think straight. When had Karma placed the arm around his waist? Nagisa could barely remember when he’d started to grip at Karma’s shirt, but the moment their lips met, Nagisa felt his mind and body’s senses in startling clarity. Thoughts rushed past but he couldn’t bother to address them, too busy tangling a hand in Karma’s hair to pull him closer. All the while, the two kept their ears open for any movement outside the door.

 

The kiss was intoxicating, and try as he might, Karma was no match for Nagisa’s technique, soft huffs & gasps being pulled from him as Nagisa kissed him deeply. He had initiated the kiss, but he was at Nagisa’s mercy by now, the two sinking slowly to the floor amidst hungry, desperate kisses. “Mm.. How..?”

 

“Bitch-sensei, remember?” Nagisa couldn’t help but snicker when they broke apart, Karma’s eyes blown wide and lips parted in awe. Nagisa had somehow ended up on Karma’s lap, straddling his waist, the redhead’s back pressed against the door. “That was fun, we have another five minutes left.”

 

“Is there any chance after school…?” Karma trailed a hand up Nagisa’s side, fingers curling and brushing along Nagisa’s cheek almost posessively. Nagisa let out a soft sigh, leaning into Karma’s touch with a sad smile.

 

“No, she… she wants me home as soon as school’s done today. I’m sorry.” The shifting emotions in Nagisa’s eyes gave way to a blankness that made Karma almost want to hold Nagisa and never let go, but he completely understood. After that day, how could he not. “Three more minutes.”

 

“That’s no problem, hey… we can hang out another time, alright?” Karma pulled Nagisa down into another kiss, this one sweet but when Karma nipped playfully at Nagisa’s lips it elicited a faint laugh from the other. “There’s that smile, alright do you have your notebook?”

 

“Of course I do, it’s in my back pocket.” Nagisa’s lips were pressed in an unemotional line whenever he started to shift into assassination mode, but his eyes were back and sparkling despite that. He sat up and took out his notebook, pulling a pen from the pad and carefully leaning up towards the door to press his ear against the wood by Karma’s head. The position was tricky, but both boys could hear out the door with ease this way.

 

Karma lived to see those eyes like that, to see them sparkle and fill with interest. Or bloodlust. He could not deny a sincere, severe sense of attraction to his incredibly smart and cunning friend. He rested his hands on Nagisa’s hips, holding him steady. Karma could see the faint blush forming on Nagisa’s cheeks, smirking and unable to help himself as he brushed his fingers along Nagisa’s waistband coyly.

 

“What a compromising po-“

 

“Shh, Karma he’s coming, be quiet.” Nagisa pressed a finger to Karma’s lips, silencing the redhead as he began to take notes and listen through the door. Karma sat there dumbly for a second before his smile widened, leaning back more against the door to help listen in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com


End file.
